Sailor Moon: Lita and Ami
by shaniaawakeandalive1
Summary: When Lita lustful side awakens, can Lita protect Ami from her sexual desires?
1. Chapter 1

Ami was Lita's best friend for as long as she could remember. But what Ami doesn't is that Lita is a specics that is very lustful. When Ami is cornered by Lita's Animal side, can she handle it ?

Ami was just in a meeting with the rest of her friends when Lita transformed into a black beast with fur. She grabbed Ami and ripped her clothes off. She put Ami on her lap and felt her struggled. The other girls wanted to help,but Lita stopped them by putting her fangs at Ami's throat. She used her claws to roam her body, careful to not stratch her. She laid Ami down on the floor and kissed her neck. Ami whimpered, frightened. She tried to push Lita off of her, but Lita was too strong. Finally, Ami couldn't keep it in; she screamed and screamed. Lita heard the scream and stopped her assault. She realized what she almost done. She frowned and tried to help Ami, but she was too afraid. "No please, please don't hurt me." Ami was whimpering and hiding her face with her arm.

"Ami I-" Lita stopped speaking. She took one look at herself and transformed into a human.

"Lita. You almost lost control." Serena told Lita. Rei and Mina was comforting Ami, but she left the house.

"It's too dangerous for her to be outside at this time of the night." Rei says, worrying about Ami's safety. Ami wasn't really a social type and theres a lot guys- sexual lustful men that could hurt Ami. After Lita heard this, she quickly left to find Ami.

A/n: This is my first Mako and Ami fanfic. I will write more. See y'all later


	2. Chapter 2

Ami was running to where? Her house, nope. To the park. She heard Lita say sorry, but she was _ this _close to taking it. Ami heard a whisle from behind. Ami turned around and couldn't believe her luck. A all-known rapist was leering at her. Ami was scared, so she ran. But the man started to chase her, so Ami started to run faster. However, the man was faster and he knocked Ami to the ground. The man covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and he took off her shirt. And her bra. Her skirt, as well as her panties. He removed her shoes and socks. His hand groped one breast and his mouth on the other.

Ami let out a whimper. A very frightened whimper that you would think that it was a dog. The man 's erection inched closer to Ami's entrance. She screamed as the erection was pumping into her forcefully. While looking for her, Lita heard the very familar scream. She growled, running to the place of the scream. Lita had bloodshot eyes as she saw that Ami was getting violated in such a manner. She pulled the man out of Ami. Ami had tears in her eyes but was happy about her best friend coming to her rescue. "You monster. I'm gonna kill ya!" Lita threatened.

"Please, no. Don't." A whimper came from Ami as she tried to get up, only to fall to the ground. Lita called the police and picked up Ami bridal style.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Lita asked. Ami couldn't move her legs because of the rape and nodded to Lita's question. After the police came, they arrested the man and called Ami's mother, Dr. Mizuno. She came rather quickly and founded out her daughter was raped and that Lita had saved her. Dr. Mizuno was trying to figure out why Ami couldn't move.

"Ami, I'm sorry about earlier. And I'm sorry about not saving you in time from him. I didn't mean to scare you, but I did just that. Ami was listening, but she was staring at her legs. Her legs seemed to be frozen, rather from shock or because of the rape. Dr. Mizuno came towards her daughter with a male policeman. At the sight of a male, Ami screamed.

"A man! Leave me alone!" Ami was sobbing now. Her mother had never saw anyone, let alone her daughter, so broken before. "Mom? If I get pregnant because of this, would you still love me?" Ami asked her mother.

"Of course, sweetie. You know I do with all my heart. I could never abandon my child like that." Dr. Mizuno hugged Ami, while telling her this. "And someone else cares for you too, Ami." Dr. Mizino pointed out Lita, who waved at Ami. Ami blushed while waving back. Lita came closer to the family. Ami felt Lita's strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Can you get up Ami?" Lita asked the girl. Ami nodded and got up. Her legs was still shaking, but nevertheless she was fine. Dr. Mizuno had told Lita that Ami should go with her to her house. Lita agreed and took Ami to her truck and put her in the passert


End file.
